Plan: Lose A Guy In Ten Days
by Anna Ride
Summary: Max is happy and single when she gets a job: Find a way to lose a guy in ten days. Fang is a player who breaks up with a girl after one week, so he gets a bet: Date a girl for longer than ten days. And they've chosen their dates - each other. Who will win and who will fall?
1. The First Date!

**NEW STORY! I NO OWN ANYONE/THING EXCEPT FOR THE TEACHERS, DEAR DAKOTA AND CASSANDRA!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Max POV**

Dear Dakota,

I have this guy problem. We just started dating, but he just _won't_ leave me alone! I really liked him at first, but now it's getting really annoying. The problem is that I don't want to hurt him by breaking up with him. What do I do?

HELP,

Lost in Love.

Dear Lost,

I only have 800 words on here, so I can't tell you as easily as I can tell the others, but I promise to help you out by posting my answer in the paper in a week or two, okay?

Love,

Dakota.

That's where it began; the school newspaper. You see, I'm 'Dear Dakota.' I help kids who email me at my Dakota account with pleads for relationship help. But honestly, Lost in Love's freaking _perplexed _me. I mean, how am I supposed to know how to break up with a guy without hurting him?

And then it came to me.

You can't.

But he can sure as heck break up with _you._

I started typing up my report immediately: One hundred easy things to lose a guy in ten days. I smiled at it, pleased with myself. Now, I just need a guy...

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Sorry Lissa, we just weren't right for each other." I apologized as she broke down in tears. Ugh. I hated it when they did that when I broke up with them. I mean, God, do they _want_ to cause a scene? I removed my hand from the locker behind her head and stroked her hair a little. "I really am sorry." I whispered and she nodded pathetically, looking up at me sadly.

"But-but…it's only b-been a w-w-w-week!" She sobbed and I sighed. It _had_ only been a week, but she was pretty protective over me, fighting any girl that I even looked at, basically, and it was getting incredibly annoying.

"Lissa, we've got to get to class now; are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked tenderly, used to the waterworks. She smiled, nodding, wiping away her tears. "Great." I said with a dazzling smile as the bell rang and I walked off, feeling her gaze on my back as Iggy, my step-brother, appeared next to me, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, pointing back at Lissa as she sobbed to her friends. Suddenly, she whipped out her phone and started texting. Her friends were nodding and agreeing with whatever she was doing.

"_That's _what, Fang! Have you ever had a relationship longer than ten freaking days?" He asked and I shook my head slowly. Stopping to open my locker, I rolled my eyes, smirking at him.

"We both know very well that commitment isn't in my vocabulary, Iggy," I replied smoothly, and he facepalmed. Chuckling, I took out the stuff I needed for the next class and my notebook before closing my locker door.

"Of course, I forgot," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes again as we continued down the hallway to homeroom. "I doubt you could, anyways." His words were laced with a challenge, and I couldn't help it. I stopped, looking at him questioningly.

"Could what?" I asked and Iggy smirked, stopping as well. My cautious curiosity was a rare thing, and he enjoyed every minute it.

"Date a girl for more than ten days." He replied and I snorted, but I felt like there was something coming. A catch, or, even better, a bet.

"Of course I can, Iggy." I said, rolling my eyes, but he just shook his head, repeating over and over, "No way, man, no way."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet on it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course," He replied and shook my hand, wiggling his eyebrows. "Five hundred to the winner sound good?" My naïve step-brother asked, and I smirked, nodding.

"Five hundred to the winner, agreed." We went our separate ways and I thought about the bet, looking around for the right girl. _Hmmm…I need a girl that won't be afraid of commitment but isn't clingy either…_

* * *

**Max POV**

I glanced around, looking for a guy that's single and isn't that committed to relationships for my column. So far, it wasn't working. Most players had a girl on their arm, since Homecoming was coming up.

Suddenly, Fang Ride walked down the hall, and a big, red, blinking arrow appeared over his head in my mind. Bingo.

Luckily for me, he had broken up with Lissa this morning, and so he was up for grabs. How did I know this? Lissa had already sent Dakota an email about it.

Yeah, Fang deserved to be my test subject.

I slammed my locker shut, jogging up to him. "So, Fang, do you remember what homework we had for Calc? I forget." I asked him and he blinked, looking down at me in surprise, eyes scanning my body from head to toe and a smirk appearing slowly on his face.

"Nope," He said simply and I faked a convincing sigh of frustration. Fang raised an eyebrow at me. _I should be an actress if journalism doesn't work out for me._

"Mr. Burns will _kill_ me if I miss another assignment, or at least make me do a test. Or something equally as torturous." I said with a scrunched up nose, making him chuckle.

"You do know he posts it on the internet, right?" Fang asked and I facepalmed before pointing at him, laughing airily.

"I forgot. As always. Thanks for the reminder-I need a brain sometimes." I joked before waggling my fingers at him, taking a step back. "Well, _bye,_ and say hi to Angel and Gazzy for me, kay?" I asked and he nodded, smiling at me before I walked into ELA.

_And mission 'Lose a Guy in Ten Days' may commence._ I thought before Cassandra, my twin, best friend and co-newpaperer-person sat next to me, smiling deviously, an eyebrow quirked.

"_So_…you and _Fang Ride?_" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I slapped her arm. Glancing around, I leaned in. She knew the outline of my plan already, but not the exact list.

"It's for L.O.L." I muttered to her and her jaw basically hit the desk, eyes widening. It was rather funny, really.

"WHAT?" She screamed in my face making the whole class turn to us and I shushed her as the teacher walked in. Cass quieted down. "_He's_ your test subject?" She asked in a hushed whisper and I nodded vigorously, eyes sparkling.

"Brilliant, right?" I asked, happy to be talking about Dear Dakota with someone for once. (Cass was the only one who knew about the whole 'Dear Dakota' thing since she's the publisher and editor…and the supervisor...Yeah, not many people signed up for the school news.)

"Brilliantly stupid!" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard, lowering her voice even more. "Max. He'll find out about Dear Dakota. He'll expose you and everyone will want to kill you. Do you really want that?"

I smirked. "He won't tell." Cassandra blinked at how sure I was. She seemed a little wary, even. And she had reason to be, considering my track record.

"How do you know?" She asked and I chuckled, thinking about my idea. I was sure it would work. He wouldn't tell that he was my test subject, and I would help that girl, get revenge for Lissa and all of his other exes, AND have some fun.

"Trust me, he won't want anyone to know he did anything on that list." Cass looked slightly scared (read; amused, worried and terrified) at my words and expression before laughing a little, imagining what I had come up with.

"Wait…is it based on…?" She asked and I nodded. "It's based on the essay we did in fresh year on what test we'd put a guy through before dating him." Arch's eyes widened as she sat back in her seat, looking at me in amusement mixed with admiration. "You're so devious." She said in an awed tone and I smirked. "Of course! You were right! It's brilliant!"

"Maximum, Cassandra, you might be able to talk amongst yourselves in such a gossipy manner in the school newspaper but it will not be allowed here. Get to work! Now!" Mrs. What's-Her-Name snapped. We looked at each other as we hunched over our papers and winked, smirking, the plan forming in both of our minds.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Maximum Martinez." She should have been the first girl to pop into my mind. My type (except slightly more modest), not clingy, into commitment…Yeah. She was perfect. And that's exactly what I told my brother. "She's perfect for it! All I need to do now is-"

He cut me off, eyes narrowed as he slammed his locker shut. "No. She's one of my best friends. I won't let you hurt her." He snapped, looking extremely mad.

We started walking to lunch. "That's assuming I _lose_." I pointed out, shooting him a look that made him roll his eyes.

"And you _will_. I know you man. Plus, you'd break up with her the minute the bet is done, if you won," Iggy replied and I opened my mouth to reply when Max and a girl I was assuming was the famous Cassandra (Iggy's girlfriend and other best friend.) They had started dating a few weeks ago, and I hadn't really been able to meet her yet.

Cassandra was a brunette and honey blonde with auburn hints lighting her messy hair, which was slightly waved and untamed but in a hot way, the bangs falling into her chocolate brown eyes, which were glinting with confidence and amusement, the hazel around the rim making her big eyes seem prettier, her long eyelashes fluttering against her rosy cheeks. She had freckles dotting under her eyes and big, full strawberry-colored lips and a heart-shaped face. Her hourglass figure was hidden slightly by her loose tank top.

In the right hand corner of her mouth, she had a slight dimple, like that thing from Peter Pan that Angel always asked if she had. She was thin and agile, obviously a dancer. Iggy was pretty lucky, she was hot, had attitude, and wasn't clingy.

"Hey, Piggy, how're you doing?" Cassandra asked him teasingly, sliding her arm into his and he pecked her on the cheek, eyes narrowing at me. Max fake-gagged next to them as they laughed, rolling her eyes at me.

'Can you believe them?' She mouthed and I rolled my eyes back. 'I know, right?' She smiled at me and I half smiled back. _This is easy._

* * *

**Max POV**

Cass was joking with and teasing Iggy endlessly, leaving Fang and I to talk. _Which is probably the intent in her teasing, _I noted with a mental eye roll. _That girl has no shame. _"So, Max," Fang started and I zoned back in, nodding.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged. "What is it, Fang?" He smiled at me, leaning against a locker. It was his classic move. I fought a smirk, looking up at him curiously.

"Wanna go out with me on Friday?" Fang asked and I nodded with a soft smile. He probably thought I was smiling because we were going out. But I was smiling because, wow_, this was easier than I had hoped. _

"But, can I choose the place?" I asked and he hesitated. "Pleeeease?" I begged, smiling hopefully at him and he sighed. Looking down at me, I saw something flash in his eyes as he nodded.

"Fine, fine. You can pick, but no pink. At all," He agreed and I rolled my eyes. He honestly knew nothing about me, did he? Of course not-he'd never bothered to even spend five minutes on me before today. _I wonder what the change is? _

I smirked, nodding and shaking his hand. "That's a no brainer, Fang. You have a deal. No pink whatsoever." _That wasn't in my plans, anyway, hot stuff._

* * *

Dear Cass,

He asked me out! Commence Plan Lose A Guy In Ten Days.

I smiled at the email before pressing 'SEND.' _Cass is going to love this!_ I thought, smiling at the library ceiling. She would, obviously, dress me up and tell me a bunch of facts that Iggy leaked about Fang that night. But I didn't find myself dreading it like all my other dates with Sam and Dylan.

I was smirking in anticipation.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"I'm suspicious. Max hates you. She wouldn't just _say yes_ to going on a date with you." Iggy told me from the doorway as I got ready for our date.

I rolled my eyes, slipping on my black t-shirt. "Dude, it surprised me, too, but she did. She nodded and smiled and asked to pick the place," I stated, striding over to my bed side table for my iPod.

"Picking the place? Dude, that's not Max. I think she has ulterior motives," I smirked, raising an eyebrow and he chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Not that kind, the foils-your-side-of-the-bet kind," He replied and I rolled my eyes again, lying down on my bed.

"Dude, lay off, it's just a date," Iggy looked at me doubtfully. "A _real_ date," I clarified and he snorted. He seriously seemed to be doubting my charm.

"Fang, you hurt her and, brother or not, you'll have to answer to me." He started to walk out before casting me a glance and an amused smirk. "And Cass, of course."

I chuckled. "YOU'RE SO WHIPPED!" I called after him and he flipped me off before shutting the door. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my car keys and hopped down the stairs to my car, running my fingers through my hair. Max was driving, since she had picked the place, and she wouldn't tell me where.

Angel grabbed onto my hand, looking up at me with excited blue eyes. "You're going on a date with Maxie, right?" She asked, voice excited, also. I nodded, smiling, sitting back on my heels to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I murmured, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes hardened, and she looked at me sternly, holding up her little fist. My eyebrows shot up.

"You hurt her, I hurt you, Fangy." My _baby sister_ threatened, glaring at me. My eyes widening slightly, I nodded slowly. Then she smiled dazzlingly, fluttering her eyelashes at me and holding out her other hand, which held a necklace with an angel on it.

"Good. Now, give this to her, okay? Mommy told me to give it to you to give to a girl when," She paused, trying to quote it, "You really love her." Angel smiled up at me, shoving the necklace into my hands. "And you'll love Max!" I chuckled, nodding, stuffing it into my pocket and kissing her on the forehead before walking out the door.

"Mom, I'm going out with Max, be back in a few hours!" I called over my shoulder, jogging to my car without an answer. As I started it, I couldn't help but wonder what Max had planned for our date.

* * *

**Max POV**

I pulled up to the karaoke bar, and I swear all color drained from Fang's face. Biting back a laugh, I grinned at him. "Well, here we are-Angel and my favorite Disney Karaoke Bar!" He stared at it, eyes wide in disbelief. "Well? Come on!" I chirped, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the car.

"Look," I said, opening the door with a grin, "No pink!" Little kids were running around and screaming, chasing each other with pirate swords. _This is better than I thought!_ It took everything I had not to laugh at Fang's expression.

"This is worse than pink," He muttered, as a little boy ran up to us, wielding a sword. The little boy screamed, 'HIIIIYYYYYYAH!' and stabbed Fang in the leg, whacking him with the hilt. Now, the sword blades were plastic, so the stabbing was only a little painful, but the hilt was steel.

Holding his shin, Fang sure did _curse_ like a sailor. _This is my favorite article I have ever done. _I thought cheerily, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at Fang's face. He looked at me like I was the most insane person he had ever met. Shrugging, I dragged him to a table and made him sit.

Then, I jumped on stage and grabbed a mic, singing 'Dig A Little Deeper' from The Princess and the Frog. Fang's eyes widened as I danced around, getting the kids to calm down and sing with me.

After a few more songs and a lot more embarrassing Fang, I sat down and ordered as much pizza as I could. Sitting next to Fang, I took a big bite of my pizza, the sauce dripping onto his pants 'accidentally.' Staring at it, he looked like he wanted to die.

"Oh, God, Fang! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I'm so sorry!" I threw about a thousand napkins at him, and caused a huge scene. A few parents were laughing. Fang, eventually, got up and went to the bathroom to wash it off. I smirked, sitting back in my chair. _This is going to be a piece of cake._

* * *

**Fang POV**

I banged my head against the wall. Max was insane. First, she dragged me to a _Disney Musical Karaoke Bar_, then, she sang songs from the musicals by _heart,_ (while doing so, though, she looked incredibly cute, but that's not the point) and then she spilled enough pizza sauce on me to feed a family of giants for a year.

Rubbing at the sauce with some wet paper towels, I thought about it, and laughed. Yeah, me, Fang Ride, actually _laughed. _Max was…she was different, that was for sure. But this had to be the best date I'd had in a while. Usually, the girl was talking about stuff like make up and what Suzie said and stuff, but Max was actually being herself. It was…nice.

So I got up and walked back to our table, only to see Max crying and holding her phone in her hands. My eyes widened and I was immediately next to her. For some reason, her tears bothered me. "Max, what's wrong?" I whispered, rubbing circles in between her shoulder blades. Some of her flash-mob buddies were hugging her legs as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"M-m-my cat Fluffy….she-she was j-j-ju-st…" She sobbed harder, and I waited, eyebrows raised, to hear about Fluffy. "R-run ov-ov-er by a tr-r-ruck." Max mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. For some reason, I didn't care that she was making a scene as I stared into her puffy brown eyes.

"You, er-you wanna talk about it?" I asked, voice low, and she smiled, nodding. But even as she opened her mouth, I could tell this was going to take a while.

* * *

**Max POV**

Okay, time to fess up-I didn't have a cat named Fluffy. Never have, never will. Cass is allergic. But it was part of the article, so, yeah. Plus, Fang was actually being sweet about it. It was kind of…weird.

"So, then Fluffy walked up to the Husky and hissed at him, and clawed him, and then ended up…" We've been talking about Fluffy's heroics for an hour. Fang looked like he thought I was the most insane chick ever.

"So, uh, Max…" He was trying to change the subject. Mentally, I smirked, but on the outside I'm innocently nodding and slurping my soda. "Do you like-"

"Ooh, look, the next song is from The Lady and The Tramp!" I squealed, flinging my arm out, soda still in hand. The liquid fell onto Fang's pants. _Okay, this is the most fun I've had in years._

I forced my eyes to widen, and I gasped. "OH, not AGAIN! I'm so sorry Fang! I don't know _what's_ come over me tonight-I'm being such a klutz!" I exclaimed, as my face turned red from the held-back laughter. Which was good, 'cause it looked like I was blushing.

Fang shrugged, sighing. "Maybe we should just go home. I need to change." My eyes widened, and I shook my head wildly. But I had already anticipated this, his wanting to leave. Considering the article, I wanted him to. But I wanted to scare him off so he'd never come back.

"No, please, Fang! We haven't nearly had enough time to talk!" I pleaded, and as he looked down at my face, he hesitated. "Please? Fang, just a little while longer? Then you can go home and change." He was silent. "Please?" I added quietly, and Fang broke.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" He asked, smiling slightly, as if anticipating something crazy. Knowing me, it was always smart to expect my craziness and face it head-on. But, obviously, Fang was surprised by my next words.

"How about you sing the next song?" I asked, voice excited, and his eyes widened. Then, he nodded, shrugging with a sigh. "Yeah! Thank you!" Throwing my arms around him, I squeezed as hard as I could. _Wow, this is so easy._

He hugged me back for moment, and I felt sparks. We both pulled away as he walked up to sing 'Be Our Guest.' _Wow, I can't believe he didn't even fight it. That's bad. It's like…he's becoming whipped. That's bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. _But I couldn't help the smile on my face.

* * *

**Fang POV**

_I'm insane. I'm worse than Max. This is bad. Really bad. _I thought as we drove to Max's. I had just sung 'Be Our Guest,' 'Why Should I Worry?' and 'My Sweet Evangeline.' It was _so_ unlike me. It was Max. She was ruining me. I needed to stop seeing her. Now. And I probably would, if it wasn't for the bet.

But, still, I couldn't help glancing at her with a tiny smile as she sang along to the radio. She seemed more blissful now, her craziness subsided. Stupidly enough…I kind of missed it.

I pulled up to her house, and climbed out of the car, opening her door for her and walking up with her to her porch. She shot me smile, and I leaned in to give her a kiss just as she ran inside and slammed the door in my face. Ouch. Way to hurt a guy's ego.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Chapter On:

The 1st Date!

1. Go to the Disney Musical Karaoke Bar for your date.

2. Sing and dance and embarrass your boyfriend as much as possible.

3. Order a lot of pizza and 'accidently' spill some sauce on him.

4. Talk about your dead cat, even if they don't exist. Sob a little.

5. Cut him off whenever he's about to change the subject away from said dead cat.

6. Spill soda on his pants.

7. Ask him to stay a little longer before he goes back home to change.

8. Beg until he says yes.

9. Make him sing a Disney Song. Or three.

10. Slam the door in his face once you get home, possibly breaking his nose.

Only ninety more to go. ;)

* * *

**Did you liiiiike? I know I shouldn't have posted this until the others were done, but...I COULDN'T HELP IT, OKAY?**

**Review?**

**~Anna Ride**


	2. You're STILL Interested?

**You were all so nice, I decided to update again!**

**I NO OWN ANYONE/THING EXCEPT FOR THE TEACHERS, DEAR DAKOTA, PHOENIX AND CASSANDRA!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Max POV**

Cass jumped on me the minute I slammed the door shut. I hid my face behind my hair so she wouldn't see my blush and goofy smile. "How'd it go? Did you scare him off already?" She asked and I shrugged, walking past her.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" I asked cryptically, jogging up the stairs, ignoring her confused and suspicious gaze on my back. When I was in my room, with the door locked, I smiled, hopping onto my bed and looking out the window.

Just as I did, I saw him glance up and see me, a tiny grin appearing on his face. He waved, and I blew a kiss. Chuckling, he got into his car and drove off. I slid to my bed, closing my eyes and grinning to myself.

_He's sweet for a jerk._

* * *

**Fang POV**

-The Next Day.-

People watched me as I walked up behind her. She was talking to Cass and one of her other friends -Monique, I think- and the three were laughing. But, when the two other girls saw me, their eyes widened and they stopped talking. "What's wrong, guys?" She asked, turning around and seeing me. I was pleased to see her cheeks turned a light pink, "Oh, hey, Fang."

I nodded a hello, and both of her friends muttered excuses, winking at her and scuttling off. We watched them go before chuckling and turning back to each other. Smiling at her, I tucked some hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turned a darker pink.

"I was wondering…do you want to go out on another date tonight?" She nodded, eyes lit up. "Awesome, so, does seven sound good? I believe it's my turn to surprise you on a date," I chuckled, and she laughed, too. It was then that I decided, as long as I kept her interested, this bet would be easy, because I really did like her.

Shocker, I know, considering our first date.

"I believe it is," She replied smoothly, smiling up at me. Thinking for a second, she glanced around for something before reaching up and pecking me on the cheek. "See you at seven."

And with that, Max shut her locker and strode off, leaving me with a smile on my face, running a hand through my hair. She was kind of Bi-Polar, but I kind of liked it.

* * *

**Max POV**

_Crap. Not only did I not scare him off, but I'm starting to like him. What am I going to do?_ I wondered, massaging my temples. Then it came to me. _Remember why he deserves this._ Whipping out my cell phone, I opened the email that Lissa had sent my Dakota account. Rereading it, I bit my lip.

Dear Dakota,

I'm in love with the biggest player in school, Fang Ride. He just broke up with me, and I don't know what to do to get him back. I really love him, Kota. Since before we dated. Soon he'll have another girl on his arm, and I'll have lost my chance. What do I do?

Love,

Lissa

My anger and vengeance for these poor cast-asides built back up, and I started texting Fang to continue the plan.

**(Max,_ Fang_)**

**Hey, Fang?**

He replied quickly, like he was waiting for my text.

**_Yeah, Max?_**

**Changed my mind. Can I pick the place again?**

**_No pink, and no Disney, alright?_**

**Fine, party pooper. **

**_;) I'd like to inform you that I'm the life of the party._**

**Oh, yeah, I remember! You seemed to be the center of attention last night. ;)**

**_Don't remind me._**

**Aww, didn't you have fun?**

It took a few minutes for him to reply, but when he did, I was shocked.

**_Yeah. I did. Probably just because it was you. ;)_**

I shut my phone quickly, closing my eyes tightly. _He's probably said that to a lot of girls. He's a player. You're trying to get revenge for all of the girls that he's hurt, remember? Remember Lissa's email?_

I was going to be reading that email a lot.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I face palmed when she didn't answer. _I can't believe I was so sappy. I probably scared her off. Crap._ The thing is, I didn't care about losing the bet right then. I cared about losing Max.

_Max._

God, what is it that makes her so irresistible to me? She's gorgeous, sure, but she's also infuriating, insane, sarcastic, snappy, and so many other things. I thought of her face when she blew me that kiss. She looked really…happy. She looked like she truly had enjoyed the date.

I wonder how I had looked…most likely amused that she had gone to the window like that. But, truly, I had been happy. How odd. I hadn't been _happy_ in a relationship in a while. I was just usually coolly distant as the girl rambled about random stuff.

A small smile wound up on my face as I remembered Max's sobbing about Fluffy. It was kind of funny, the way she spoke of Fluffy. Like he was the most amusing creature ever, and she missed him terribly. Like she loved him.

"Hey, Fang," A girl chirped, sliding into the seat next to me. I looked up, tense. I didn't want anyone flirting with me while I have Max. She might break up with me or something, and I'd lose her _and_ the bet. Seeing it was my stepsister, Phoenix, I relaxed.

Nodding at her, I half-smiled a little, "Hey, Phoe. What's up?" I asked, and she grinned back, setting her notebook on the table with a 'plop.' Phoenix Griffiths had to be _the_ most involved student ever in existence.

She worked, like, three different jobs in the school newspaper (the only ones that were available,) she was in Choir, the Marching Band, the school play, was on the yearbook committee, and _so much more. _Plus, she had afterschool jobs. And through it all kept up an A+ average.

"Oh, nothing, I just heard that you're dating Max Martinez," She said offhandedly, and I eyed her with suspicion. Phoenix was also the school's gossip. She knew any scandal, at any moment, and seemed to know who was dating who before they got together. This came with trouble, especially for him, Mr. Popular Player.

"Yeah? So?" I asked, cautious, and she just shrugged, but her smile was gone. Eying me for a little while, she finally sighed. Putting a hand on my shoulder, she looked me in the eyes. She seemed saddened by my answer.

"Fang…please don't do this to her," Phoenix whispered, "Don't hurt her like you hurt the others. Please. She's my friend, and Iggy's friend, and I don't want to see her hurt like Lissa and Brigid and all the other girls. She likes you, a lot. I can tell. Don't make her regret it." With that, she stood and walked over to were Monique and J.J Herrings were sitting.

I blinked in surprise. _What the hell?_

* * *

**Max POV**

It was almost seven. I was ready for any charming thing he had planned. Lissa's email was already up on my phone. Cass, Nudge, and Phoenix were waiting for a safe-call. All I needed to do was scare him off.

But maybe…I didn't want to. Sigh.

_I'm so confused. _

* * *

**Author's POV**

As Max tried to sort through their muddled thoughts, I tried to come up with ten other evil things for Max to do to Fang...

* * *

**Hehe, I had to put that last part...**

**SO, I wanted to ask...**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL LOSE-**

**Max or Fang?**

**Cuz one has to fall short.**

**~Anna Ride**


	3. The Second Date Part One!

**Okay, so, I made a promise to update this if Fluffy. Bunnies. Are. So. Cute. updated Roses (READ IT!)**

**Oh, and go look up The Project by Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS.**

**I NO OWN ANYONE/THING EXCEPT FOR THE TEACHERS, DEAR DAKOTA, PHOENIX AND CASSANDRA!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Fang POV**

Max didn't talk or even smile half the way to our date destination. She did, however, keep glancing at me when she thought I wasn't looking. "Max? What's with you?" I finally asked, annoyed and worried, thinking about my text earlier.

Biting her lip, she sighed, parking on the side of the road. I looked at her like she was nuts, but she didn't seem to notice, searching my face for something. "Fang," Her voice was scarily serious, "Did you mean it? Your text, I mean?"

I looked down at my hands. I had meant it, but I didn't want to scare her off. Nodding, she put her hands over her eyes. "I knew it. You say that to a lot of girls, right? To get them to-"

Head shooting up, I shook my head, taking her hands off her eyes and making her look at me. "No, Max, that's not it. I…I meant it. And it wasn't some line. I said it, because it was true," I said, and she smiled a little, looking up at me. "I like you, Max. I like you a lot."

Smiling, she pecked me on the lips, whispering, softly. "I like you, too, Fang," Then, she pulled away, and started driving again, smiling the whole time. Her smile grew, though, when I grabbed her free hand and intertwined my fingers with hers, her cheeks turning red.

* * *

**Max POV**

As we got out of the car and Fang took the keys before holding my hand again, I closed my eyes. A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach as we walked into the loud, hot, crowded Carnival. _After a few more dates, he'll be gone. He won't like me anymore. He'll be freaked out, and break up with me._

"Max?" He asked, and I looked up, realizing he had been saying my name for a while. Fang smiled a little as I swung our hands. "What do you want to do first?" Mentally sighing, I pointed at the face painting station. He smiled at me, not getting what I was about to tell the guy to do to his face. _His handsome, amazing face…_

_Snap out of it, Max! He's playing you! You're just another girl! _I snapped at myself, reaching into my pocket and feeling Lissa's letter. It reminded me of why I was there, and with renewed strength I dragged him over, whispering in the guy's ear and passing him the money. We both sat down, and two people started on each of our faces.

There was a girl working on Fang's face, and she seemed to be flirting with him. My jaw clenched and my hands turned into fists at the sight. Fang shot the girl a look and said something quietly that made her stop, glancing at Max before nodding and continuing without talking. _What did he say to her?_

The guy working on my face finished, and showed me a mirror. I smiled, seeing the blue and green butterfly wings on either side of my eyes, bringing out the gold specks in them. "Thanks," I whispered, before hearing a muttered curse from across the tent. Looking up, I saw Fang's face.

I couldn't help it like I had before. I laughed, long and hard.

His face was painted like a terrier's, with fangs under his lips. I made scratching motions in the air, scrunching up my nose. "Woof, woof," I giggled as he glared at me. But then, as he looked at me, his face softened. _Aw, crap, he really does like me. This is going to totally ruin my plans! _

"You look nice," He said evenly, getting up. I smiled, taking his hand and lightly tugging him towards me. He seemed surprised, and I laughed a little. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I grabbed a washcloth from next to me and wiped the fangs away from his lips.

"That's better," I murmured, before kissing him, feeling sparks jolt through me. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could tell that he wasn't going to break up with me easily, but I didn't get why. I mean, I was more insane than usual around him.

There had to be a reason other than him liking me. Unless…He just really did like me.

Oh, who cares?

* * *

**Fang POV**

After we pulled away, Max dragged me off towards one of the games. Her eyes suddenly landed on the toy at the top of the tallest shelves. It was a gigantic stuffed animal cat with fluffy white fur. She clutched my arm, pointing at it. "Fang…" She whispered, eyes wide and sad. "Fang, it's _Fluffy._"

Biting my lip, I leaned across the counter. "Yo," I said to the girl standing there. She turned around, golden-brown eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, "How many points for the cat?" I nodded in 'Fluffy's' direction, and when she saw it, she smirked.

"You have to knock down one hundred pins for that one," She said, flicking her long dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes as she smirked, holding out her hand. I hesitated, glancing at the bottles. But Max's hold on my arm made me take out my wallet and hand over fifty bucks.

_I'm so whipped. _I thought as I knocked down the first five. _I am so, totally whipped._

* * *

**Max POV**

Hugging Fluffy to me, I held Fang's hand, swinging it and looking around for the next activity on my list. When the cart came into sight, I pointed right at it, eyes wide, "Fang! It's a cotton candy machine!" I exclaimed like a little kid, and he actually laughed, pulling me over.

Passing over some of my money, since I insisted it was my turn to pay, I took a bite and handed it to him before taking a sip of my water. Suddenly, someone 'bumped into me' and I 'accidentally' knocked into Fang, causing the cotton candy to stick to his shirt, and then my water to fall on it, making it extremely sticky.

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry…"

But he was laughing. Really hard.

_What's it going to take to get rid of this guy?_

* * *

**Fang POV**

I bought a black 'Carnival of Fun' t-shirt and changed into it in the bathrooms before coming out, still chuckling. Max didn't even shock me anymore. She just…amused me. And I seriously couldn't wait to see what she had coming next.

Currently, she was on the phone with someone, so I snuck up behind her, grinning, to scare her. She would most likely kill me, but who knows?

"Cass, I need a little more time than that…No, it isn't…Cass! That's not true…Okay, maybe it is! Who cares?…That's not what I meant, and you know it…Can't it be someone else…not me…Fine! I'll finish it! Bye!" She angrily shut the phone and I blinked, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped, turning around to look at me.

"What was that about?" I whispered, our lips inches apart. She gulped, shrugging, eyes flickering down to my lips. I smirked, grabbing her hands and dragging her off. "Okay, well, I think I know where to go next!" I told her, and I saw a tiny smile appear on her face as she jogged to catch up.

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang and I were standing in line for this ride that swung back and forth and was shaped like some Viking ship. We were silent, holding each others' hands as I leaned into his side, texting Cass as he held Fluffy. It wasn't an awkward silence, though-it was comfortable.

**(Max, Cass)**

**Cass, why can't someone else take on this job? Like Phoe!**

**Because it's _your_ column, Max! What happened to 'Duty is first, guys are way beyond last.'**

**I never said that!**

**Your journalist idol did! You have it pinned on your wall! Max, don't disappoint her.**

**Cass, I really like him! I don't want to do this anymore!**

**I know you like him. They all do. And then he breaks their hearts.**

**…I know. You're right. It's just…-.-**

**I know, Max. Just remember the email.**

I had told her about the whole 'Lissa's email is keeping me focused' thing, too.

**Okay. I will.**

**Love, don't do something that could ruin the article.**

**Too late, Cass, I already did.**

Snapping my phone shut, I sighed. I knew I had to get him to break up with me, but that would be harder than I thought at first. Not because he liked me…but because I liked him, too.

_Sigh._

* * *

**Author's Note**

As Max sighed and Fang tried to think of how to win back his man points (poor whipped boy) I giggled maniacly, typing away and thinking about what to do for the next chapter...

* * *

**Poor Maxie. Oh, and only one of you were right when you guessed! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*Starts coughing, and then choking.***

**Spike: Hello, bloody nuts that read this idjits stories. She found me again, the little bugger. -.- And so, review the bloody story. *Vamp face.* Or else.**

**Iggy: What kind of vampire are you? You can't even bite people, Mr. I-Have-A-Soul.**

**Spike: Want a bet?**

**Max: *Steps inbetween them, speaking fast.* REVIEW!**

**Me: *Still choking.* Y-ea-eah!**

**~Anna Ride**


	4. The Second Date Part Two!

**Someone mentioned that they were liking each other and kissing too quickly. So, I came up with a idea on _why._**

**YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN AND DON'T OWN!**

**Warning-This is a kind of emotional chapter.**

* * *

**Max POV**

Okay, so, time to fess up. Again.

That day in hall…wasn't the first time I've ever spoken to Fang. He probably forgot it, and not many know about it, but…we went out in fresh year. That's why I'm so set on putting him in his place. I was one of his first victims. Cass doesn't even know. I mean, I told her that I was going out with the brother of a friend, but I never gave her his name.

And, I guess, I still…had feelings for him.

_Crap._

"Max?" Fang asked, squeezing my hand lightly. I looked up, surprised. Then, I looked to the side and saw the next part of my plan. It all was unfolding in my head, as I tried not to remember that horrible day. "Are you okay?"

Looking up into his eyes, I smiled reassuringly. Smiling back, he gestured around. "So, this is the part of the Carnival I thought you might like," I looked around at the bounce houses and never-ending maze things, and smiled a little. He was right, I would like it. "What do you want to attack first?"

Biting my lip, I smiled sheepishly, "Well, first, I'd _really_ like to beat _that_ idiot in a hotdog eating competition, but if he saw me he'd forfeit right away," I glared at my friend Ari, who was currently the hotdog eating champion. And no, before you ask, Ari and I aren't actually fighting. You see, Ari and Cass are the only people on the newspaper that know about Dear Dakota, and he had agreed to help me.

He also was one of the only people who knew about Fang and me.

Fang sighed, smiling at me, "I guess I could take him. Just wait here, okay, Max?" He asked, and I nodded, grinning and hugging him, repeatedly squealing, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' He smiled at me, pecking me on the lips, and walked over to Ari.

_I just want this date to be over with._

* * *

**Fang POV**

One hundred and fifty hotdogs and a trophy later, I was about to explode, looking up to find Max in the crowd. The guy that she had wanted me to beat _so badly_ seemed to be looking for someone, too. But Max was nowhere to be seen.

Eyes narrowing, my heart went into overdrive, thinking the worst. I mean, people at carnivals aren't always the nicest, and-

Then I saw it-Fluffy, cast to the side. I jogged up to him, and saw that his fluffy white snout was wet with something that I registered as tears. Max's had been crying?Something was wrong. Really, really, terribly wrong. I could feel it somehow, like that day under the willow, when I felt her slipping away from me. "Max?" I called, looking around wildly.

* * *

**Max POV**

_He's too sweet. I didn't expect him to be sweet. I didn't expect him to care. I didn't expect myself to fall for him, and his games. I didn't expect for him to really care about my thoughts._

Running deeper and deeper into the halls, I saw row after row of mirrors, the reflection of me crying. My eyes were red and the sobs raking my body. I couldn't hurt him. I know that it was my fault for choosing him, but I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't make him look at me with those _eyes_ and ask me why. Ask me if it was worth it.

Falling to the ground in the center of the maze of mirrors, I just cried.

* * *

**Author's POV**

(Max's memory-a very scary place that I had to venture into to give you people a backround on why she seriously hated him for breaking up with her. *Makes face.*)

_Cass looked me up and down, nose crinkled as she covered her eyes. "Your happy glow-it's blinding me. Please, tune it down," She complained, and I just laughed, looking myself up and down. I was wearing ripped jeans and a tiger-stripe tank top with matching tiger-stripe flats Mom had forced me into getting. "What's the special occasion, anyways? I've never seen you wear that top with those flats before, except on your first date."_

_Sighing, I fell backwards onto my bed. "My boyfriend has something very important to tell me, and said to meet him where we had our first kiss. What do you think it could be?" I asked, since Cass was the residential boy expert. She picked up my phone and read the text._

_"I have no idea. Rather cryptic, this guy. So, what do _you_ think it could be?" I shrugged, humming to myself. Her eyes narrowed as I picked up my phone and reread the text. "Max?" Cass asked slowly, looking into my eyes with a stern look, searching them. Then, she gasped. "You're in love, you twit!"_

_I blinked, before rolling my eyes. "Uh huh, sure, and you're the tooth fairy," I laughed, getting up. "Thanks for the joke, really, I'm so nervous about what he'll say I kinda needed a laugh."_

_She shook her head at me, eyes wide. "No, Max, I'm not joking. You're in love with this guy! I thought you might be before, I mean, you always mention him and say that he did this, or that, and…and now I'm sure! And you're so excited right now because you think he'll say it back!"_

_Rolling my eyes again, I ignored her, walking out. Soon, I had reached the park and was lounging under the weeping willow when he came over. I smiled at him, standing up straighter, "Hey, Fang. What's up? I was asleep when you called." Laughing a little, I winked up at him._

_But he didn't smile. He just looked at me emotionlessly and said, straight to the point, "Max, I'm breaking up with you." His voice was cold, and void of any feelings, any regret or sadness. Or any explanations._

_It was only six words. Six small, tiny words, but they knocked the breath out of me, until all I could think of was that Cass had been right. So, so right. And I had been so, so wrong. Nodding softly, I pushed off the willow, reaching for my finger, for the ring he had given me. "Okay, Fang," I whispered, handing him the ring before turning around and walking off. "I understand."_

_But I didn't. I didn't understand. And I didn't turn around when he whispered my name, so softly I doubt he knew I'd heard it. But I did. I'd heard him, but I refused to let him see my eyes welling with tears. I refused to run back into his arms like a little puppy dog, just because, maybe he'd already regretted it._

_No, I was too strong for that. I didn't need him. I never really had. I had gone thirteen years without even really speaking to him, so what was one year of dating going to do to me? Make me a totally different person? Make him part of me?_

_No. All I'd given him was a sliver of my heart, and I knew one day, I'd be taking it back and giving it to another guy. Because that's how life works. And I wasn't going to let one guy's words send me into a deep, dark depression._

_All I was going to do, for now, was to go home and eat some ice cream and complain about him to Cass._

You see why I didn't want to go into her memory? You see? It's sad, and depressing, and totally stubborn. And makes me feel bad for making Fang an idiot. Which he is, obviously, for ever even breaking up with her.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder after around half an hour of searching for Max. Whipping around, I saw her, except her face was hard and she looked pissed off. "Take me home. Now," She commanded, before taking Fluffy and stalking off towards the parking lot.

_What?_

* * *

**Max POV**

I was silent all the way to my house. I had to be. You see, forcing him to take me home was part of the list. The stupid, awful list. Plus, after my cry-o-rama in the Hall of Mirrors, I was seriously pissed off at him. The only thing I could say was, "YACK A BOO!" every time we saw a red car.

I hate my list.

If you're wondering what the list is, really, it's something Cass and I made up in fifth grade. It's a list of ways to test if a guy really loves you or not. Yes, it's pretty dumb, considering we wrote it in fifth grade, but so far Fang had been checking each and every one of them off.

Which was really, really bad.

* * *

**Fang POV**

When we reached her house, Max got out and stalked up to her door. I got out and jogged after her, grabbing her arm. She turned to me, brown eyes narrowed. I took a deep breath before handing her the necklace Angel had given me. Her eyes softened when they landed on it, but not just because of the angel's beauty, I knew.

It was because I had put the Celtic ring I had given her in fresh year on it.

But then, her eyes hardened again, and she stomped inside. Smirking a little, I shook my head at the door, because I knew Max. And I knew that she, on the other side of that door, was slipping on my necklace with a smile.

Stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, I called, "I had a good time!" I heard her laugh a little through the door. With a triumphant grin, I walked to my car and got in, driving off and trying to remember why I had ever broken up with her.

* * *

**Author's POV**

FYI, he was right. She DID put on the necklace. So, anyways, here's the list:

Day 2

Date Two!

1. Take him to an amusment park.

2. Get your faces painted.

3. Make sure his face is painted as something embarrassing and/or annoying to him.

4. Beg him to win you a giant toy that would take forever to get.

5. Get cotton candy and when he is eating it, accidentally spill water on them so it becomes sticky.

6. Beg him to enter the hot dog eating contest. **(5 and 6 go to Fluffy. Bunnies. Are. So. Cute.)**

7. Tell him to bring you home.

8. Silently fume in the car.

9. Only talk to scream, 'YACK A BOO!' when you see a red car.

10. Stomp into the house like you're really angry with him, just to be confusing.

80 more to go!

* * *

**I hope you liked! ;) REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEW!**

**ARCH IS CASSANDRA, IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE AND WERE CONFUSED. I FIXED IT, THOUGH.**

**~Anna Ride**


	5. The Break Up And The Brought Together

**Uhm, I no own what I no own.**

**AND ANYONE WHO GETS THE NAME OF THE SONG AT THE END OF THIS POST, AND WHAT MUSICAL IT'S FROM, YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK AND YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHAT I UPDATE AND AN OUTLINE OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**MAX POV**

I walked down the hall, thumb hooked in my backpack strap as I hummed to myself the next morning, my necklace flashing in the light. Then I heard it – Cass. And she sounded vaguely nervous. Then I heard Iggy's voice, sounding slightly hurt, and I slunk against the wall, listening in.

"What are you saying?" Iggy asked, voice wounded, "That you don't love me anymore? That you're in love with some other guy? That he's better for you than me? That you don't care about what we've been through?" His voice had been rising steadily and now he was yelling.

Cassandra sounded extremely upset as she stepped forward. "Iggy, no, that's not it – I love you, and I care about you, but only as a friend," My eyes widened as she whispered this. "Aaron – he's different. And I know you don't love me like you did before, Iggy, and we've been drifting apart for so long…It's better off this way."

Iggy didn't seem to think so, because the sound of his fist slamming against the wall echoed throughout the hallways. I jumped. "You know what, Cass? I don't think it is." His bitter tone made my head spin, and I bit my lip.

"Iggy, please, we've been best friends since forever, we can at least be civil…" Cass tried, but Iggy wasn't going for it. He scoffed sarcastically, and I imagined him running a hand through his hair angrily. That's what he always did when he was confused and angry and hurt at the same time.

Cassandra, being her, was always focused and on task or joking around sarcastically, always tough, but when it came to Iggy, in love with him or not, she crumbled a little, let her guards down. After all, she trusted him more than any person in the world (other than me.)

"Fine, then," she said, obviously pained. "If you're going to be so immature about this, then I'm not going to bother speaking to you," Iggy snorted, and I could practically see the fire in his eyes. Probably because he knew she was right – the spark between had long before died out.

And then Cass walked right by me, the tears in her eyes the last thing I saw before she bolted down the hall. I ran after her, my heart thudding. _Don't let her be, in, like, a state of depression._

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was thinking of Max when, suddenly, my brother appeared before me, looking supremely pissed off. Slowly, I shut my locker, looking confusedly at him. He was seething. "She friggin' _broke up with me_ for _another guy._"

"Cassandra broke up with you for another guy?" I asked for clarification, shocked. Iggy shot me an annoyed look, and I put my hands up in an 'I'm the good guy here' gesture. "Who was it?" I asked, and his eyes narrowed farther.

As his hands turned to fists, he growled out the response, "Aaron Beutrelli, on the school newspaper." I opened my mouth to calm him when three girls walked up. One looked oddly familiar, the other was a stranger, and the third I knew all too well.

"Phoenix," I said in a resigned tone, "please, leave us be. Iggy's seriously ticked off right now, and I can't take any more questions on my relationship with Max." Seriously – Phoenix had grilled me for tons of information on Max and my dating life in the past few nights.

The girl next to Phoe laughed a little. I looked closer and recognized her as the girl that gave Max Fluffy the night before. "Wait, you work at the Carnival, right?" I asked, with my eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

She nodded, smiling a little and flicking her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. A silver streak towards the front glinted in the light. I glanced at Iggy to see his eyes on her and wide. His anger from a moment before was just…gone. I smirked at him and he glared back.

"So, what're your names?" he asked, eyes on the Streak Carnival Girl.

* * *

**Max POV**

I found her underneath the willow tree on the far reaches of the school grounds, not even crying. In fact, her expression was wiped of any emotion, any hint of what had happened a few minutes before. "Cassie, are you okay?" I asked, and she shrugged a little. Even to me, it was amazing how she was so…bottled up all the time.

I guess it runs in our genes. After Fang and I broke up, I totally shut down that emotional side of me. I was tough, strong, Maximum Martinez. Not that I _thanked_ him for that, or anything. It really hurt when he broke up with me and all. I mean, really. I liked him a lot.

"No, but I will be," she said, smiling brightly at me. I saw, though, that Iggy's anger and pain had really taken a toll on her. Her eyes were slightly pink and puffy, and tearstains were on her cheeks. "Once I find Iggy his girl."

The determination in her eyes, which matched my own, made me smile as we hugged. "I'll help out," I replied in a whisper.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Carnival Girl's name was Lupo Greyback, and her friend, who was Max's height with bleach blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. Iggy, after three sentences with Lupo, was practically in love with her. _What happened to Cassandra, man?_ And he called _me _the player, like he _wasn't. _I rolled my eyes at his back when they walked to her lockers to pick up her books as Phoe watched, smiling.

"Isn't it wonderful? I heard about Cass and wanted to cheer up the big bro," she chirped, and I half smiled, ruffling her hair. "I succeeded, right? He's happy with Lupo?" Smirking, I rolled my eyes at her and then looked back up at Iggy.

"Yeah, he is, good idea, sis." I said, smiling a little.

* * *

**Author's POV**

I yawned, sitting in the hotel bathroom and typing away, sleepily thinking of what will come next as Cassandra falls for Aaron and Lupo and Iggy are flirting by her locker and Fang is daydreaming of Max and Max is thinking about her job on the newpaper and Lissa is STILL UPSET ABOUT FANG.

And now that he and Max are together…*Wiggles eyebrows.* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

Then, I heard my mom snoring and screeched, packing up my laptop, opening the door and army crawling out of the bathroom like the freak I am. I can only hope I'll sleep tonight.

Probably won't.

_Good news…  
She's DEAAAAD.  
The wickedest witch in all of Oz,  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz,  
Is deaaaaad.  
Good neeeeeeeeeeews!_

…Because the songs from earlier aren't leavin' me the frig alone. -_-

* * *

**~Anna Ride**


	6. The Stupid and The Lovesick

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN!**

**I'll update more tomorrow…if you remind me…**

* * *

**Max POV**

Cass, sadly, spotted Fang first, and smirked evilly, pushing me towards him. "Time for the next part of your list," she instructed, and I looked around at all of his friends. I couldn't. He would be so mad. He would hate me.

But wasn't that the point? I wanted that…right?

_No, you don't. You love him. _A nice, honest part of me said.

_You hate him, Max! HE BROKE YOUR HEART! HE'S AN IDIOT! HE'S A JERK! _A mean, hurt part of me said.

Fingers slipping into my pocket, I took out my print out of Lissa's letter and reread it five times before taking a deep breath and striding over to him as Cass leaned against a wall, waiting for Aaron to come out of the newspaper printing room.

"Hey, Fang!" my voice made him turn, and he half smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "What's up with you?" He shrugged, kissing me softly. My body erupted in sparks and melted. My list flew out of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back.

When we pulled away, I half smiled. "So, I was thinking that we go out tonight?" I asked, and he smiled back, nodding. Pecking him on the lips, I smiled wider. "Okay, so, where do you wanna go?" Fang shrugged, pulling me closer and smiling his special Max Smile.

"A movie and then dinner?" he asked, and I grinned, nodding and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh, and Phoe told me that Cass had to stay late for some newspaper thing, so I thought maybe I could drive you home and then pick you up at six?"

I bit my lip, smiling and nodding. "Can't wait," I whispered in his ear, and he grinned back, pecking me on the lips. "Well, I have to go. Meet you afterschool?" He nodded, and I kissed him again before waving goodbye and walking back to Cass. She had her nose scrunched up.

"You two kiss too much. It's mentally scarring," She told me, before Aaron appeared and we all headed down the hall. And since I had no self control, I glanced over my shoulder at Fang one last time, to see that he was watching me, too. Blushing, I waved, and he winked back.

_That boy will be the death of me._

* * *

**Fang POV**

Rolling my eyes, I listened to Iggy rave about Lupo, leaning against the wall and thinking about Max. For some reason, I felt…differently about her. She was special. She wasn't like the others – I knew that I wouldn't break up with her. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Hi, Fang," Lupo said, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I nodded a hello at her as Iggy wrapped his arm around her. "I was thinking of stealing Iggy away for a little while, to get out of detention with a tutoring session in Calc." Chuckling, I nodded.

"He's all yours," I told her, and she smirked, nodding at me and tugging him away. "Oh, and don't wait up, Ig! I'm going out with Max tonight!" Iggy waved at me over his shoulder, signaling that he had heard me.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted my backpack on my shoulder, checking my watch. _Where is she?_ I wondered, and then I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. "Did you miss me?" she asked, and I smiled immediately, turning around and pecking her on the lips, wrapping my arms around her waist. She grinned up at me through her eyelashes and pecked me on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

With a chuckle, I took her hand and led her to my car, opening the door for her. She didn't comment on my chivalry, but she rolled her eyes as I closed it again. Smirking, I slid into the driver's seat and backed up. Suddenly, Max slipped her hand into my free one and was smiling at me again.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I smiled at her, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

**Max POV**

My whole body was warm the minute I took his hand in mine. We held hands the entire car ride, and I knew for a fact that Fang wasn't exactly the hand-holding type. In fact, he was more of the supreme-make-outs in the hallways type guy.

But it was nice.

So, so nice.

_I am a sap. A ridiculous, stupid, sap._

I nearly groaned when we got to my house and he took his hand out of mine. _Nooo! Fang, you come back here and hold my hand, or God help me, I'll-_

Then he was opening the door and I was stepping out and we were kissing and it was really, really nice and I kind of forgot that he was a player and broke my heart and I was using him for an article. But I kind of didn't forget that he was amazing and I was falling for him.

And that I was a sappy, pathetic, idiotic ditz.

It's kind of hard to forget that, of course, when you're known for _not_ being a sappy, pathetic, idiotic ditz. You see, this is what Fang does to me. He makes me all mushy. And stupid. And – I think you get it.

When we pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine, his lips quirking up in a grin. "Six?" he asked, and I nodded, biting my lip. He pecked me on the lips again before pulling away and getting into his car and driving off with another wave.

_Stupid Fang. Making me stupid._

* * *

**Fang POV**

Driving off, I smiled, Max's face appearing in my mind. She was so amazing, and I was so beyond glad that she liked me and couldn't tell that she had changed me so much.

Or maybe she did. I was all smiles around her. Could she have noticed that she had made Mr. No-Emotion…fall for a girl?

I had never done that before. Fallen for someone. I had dated plenty of girls – but I had never really _liked_ them. They were all too whiny, or clingy, or depended on me too much. Max wasn't like that. She was still herself.

And, God, did I love that.

I froze.

Love.

_Love?_

No.

Yes?

No.

Oh my freakin' God, yes.

* * *

**Author's POV**

I stared at the screen with a soft sigh, drinking from my mug. _Now what? Maxie is a mushball, Fangy's in love, and I'm freakin' tired. _Yawning, I tried to sort through my idiotic mind fog.

_I'm so sleepy._

No! You're not!

_Yeeeesss….lemme sleep…_

YOU NEED TO UPDATE!

_Can it wait?_

NO!

_Pwease, Inner Voice?_

NO!

_I'm insane, aren't I?_

Yes!

_Sigh. Even the voices in my head think I'm insane. How fun,_ I thought dryly, yawning and rubbing at my eyes before logging onto fanfiction and updating.

_These people better review._

* * *

**YOU HEARD ME! REVIEW!**

**~Anna Ride**


	7. AN

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading, **

**Anna**


	8. Ex Marks The Spot

**Hehehehehehehe.**

**I said February, didn't I?**

**Oops.**

**I meant...April.**

**:3**

**Sorry! T_T I seriously had bad writer's block, and a lot of stuff has been going on. Like, ex-friend-who-is-dating-my-best-friend, friend-zoned-guy, and I-broke-up-with-my-boyfriend-and-I-don't-know-what -to-say-to-him-now-drama.**

**Heh. 3: Bai! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Cassandra shook her head at me, her eyes narrowed as she watched me throw numerous articles of clothing onto the bed, searching through my closet frantically for my lucky jeans. "You aren't falling for him, _right,_ Max?" she inquired, her tone suspicious. I snorted, my hair flipping back over my shoulder as I straightened, my hand curled around the t-shirt I was planning to wear.

"Pfft," I replied, and her eyes narrowed further at my tone, which was thick with denial. "You kidding? He's a player! Me…falling for _him…_pfffffft!" Letting out a short laugh, I smiled reassuringly. "It's only been three days, and I'm immune to his charm."

_Liarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarli arliar-_

Cass raised an eyebrow at me as I dived back into my search, shrugging and turning to leave. "If you say so, sis," she said, closing the door behind her. When she left, I sank to the ground, letting out a long sigh as I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt, the warm chain seeming to make my skin tingle. _Fang…_I thought, my heart breaking as I imagined his face after the article came out. _Fang, why must you be so wonderful?_

**Fang POV**

Iggy watched me, his eyes dancing mischievously as I hummed under my breath, taking off my t-shirt and whipping it onto the bed, searching my closet for something a little cooler. "You're falling for her, aren't you, man?" he asked, his tone gleeful as I found the shirt. I smirked, running a hand through my hair as I turned to him, standing up straight, sliding the t-shirt on.

"Hah," I replied, and his expression grew even more jubilant at my smile. "Are you kidding me, man? I'm not _falling_. I already fell." I picked up a basketball, spinning it on my middle finger as I winked at him. "I'm planning on this relationship lasting longer than three days."

_Whippedwhippedwhippedwhippedwhippedwhippedwhipped- _

Iggy laughed as I tossed the ball into the air and caught it, turning to leave as I plopped down on the bed. "For your sake, I hope it does, man," he said, closing the door behind him. When he left, I laid back on the bed, my head resting on my forearm as a happy smile spread across my face, the ball falling out of my hand. _Max…_I thought, my heart warming as I thought of her face when I finally told her how I felt. _You're just too wonderful for my own good._

**Max POV**

Wringing my hands nervously, I glanced down at my outfit. It was made up of a black t-shirt with red, orange, and yellow flames that reached up my side, my lucky jeans with the flame-related-doodles on them from years of Math class, and black Converse. And, of course, the necklace was hanging from my neck, the angel smiling at me, making me feel absolutely awful.

Once again, my mental voice perked up, deciding it was time to make me even more freak-out-ish about the whole thing.

_You love him._

I can't love him.

_You love him._

I won't love him!

_You love him._

I can't love him, so I won't love him!

_You still love him._

Except…I still love him.

And it sucks.

**Fang POV**

Humming to myself, I picked up my keys, spinning on the back of my heel and smiling. _L, is for the way you look, at me…O, is for the only one, I see…V, is very, very, extra-or-din-ar-yyy…E, is even more than ANYONE that YOU adore ! _

"Dude," Iggy said behind me, choking back laughter. "Are you humming…._Nat King Cole?_" I whipped around and saw him doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as if holding himself together. I glowered back, embarrassed, immediately standing up straighter.

"Shut up, Iggy," I grumbled, pushing open the door. "See you later."

His laughter followed me out the door, and before I closed the door, I smirked at him. "I wouldn't be laughing!" I called back, "because _you recognized it!_"

Iggy immediately glared at me, flipping me off. "Shut up!"

I snickered as I shut the door behind me, continuing to hum. _And love, is all that I can give, to you…love, is more than just a game, for two. Twooooo, in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it…_

_Love, was maaaade for me, and youuu-UUUUUU…_

**Max POV**

Chewing on my lip, I paced across the mudroom. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him. He'll understand, right? I have to tell him. _I pulled Lissa's email out of my pocket, the paper that I had printed it out on crinkled and thin from all of the times I had folded and unfolded it.

Dear Dakota,

I'm in love with the biggest player in school, Fang Ride. He just broke up with me, and I don't know what to do to get him back. I really love him, Kota. Since before we dated. Soon he'll have another girl on his arm, and I'll have lost my chance. What do I do?

Love,  
Lissa

_I get it, Lissa. I understand why you love him. Because I've loved him for a long time, too._

**Fang POV**

Driving down the street, I ran a hand through my hair, smiling to myself. _How can one girl do this to you, man?_ I wondered as I pulled into the gas station to fill up my car. Pondering this, I put the gas in my car almost robotically. _How can Max make you so…unlike yourself? Is it good? Is it bad? _

_No…this can't be _bad,I thought, pulling out my wallet and walking into the gas station to pay for the gas. _It's just…a new, different kind of good. _Satisfied with this, I stepped up to the counter, pulling out twenty bucks. "Here you go, for the gas–!"

"_Fang?_" the female voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it until I looked up into those green eyes that I had looked into a week before when I told them that I couldn't see them anymore.

"_Lissa?_"

**Author's POV**

_Heh,_ I thought. _The readers are probably going to kill me for not updating sooner, but whatever. And I wonder what should happen between Fang and Lissa…hmm…decisions, decisions…AND WHAT ABOUT LIGGY? YES, THERE MUST BE LIGGY IN HERE…_

And as I ponder these things, I also wonder what to do for the next date. What can Max do to humiliate Fang even further?

An evil smile crept onto my face.

The choices…are endless.

BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

My dog shifted away from me, and I realized I had been evil-laughing out-loud.

Coughing slightly, I finished the chapter with one 'swoosh' and went to go about update.

_Review, my lovelies!_

* * *

**~Anna Ride**


End file.
